The Champion of Chaos
by Omega.King.of.The.Night
Summary: Percy, The Hero of Olympus flees after being banished and betrayed. He is wandering in the wild when he is fond by Chaos who's got an adventure for Percy. Flamer welcome, please R
1. Betrayed

Prologue

_**"Perseus Jackson, come to me, I will be waiting." I heard a man say in a completely black suit with twinkling white lights.**_

Flashback

I heard the alarm-sirens clang in the distance. I stopped from my usual sword training with my new friend Samuel. Samuel was a son of Nike the god of victory. Samuel was an amazing sparring partner since he had the whole son of the god of victory going for him and stuff, but I still beat him every single time. He was still an excellent swordsman though. We turned and sprinted toward the noise. I arrived a good 30 feet in front of him so I got a look of what was wrong before him, I didn't like what I saw. Down below a figure was sprinting away from a hydra.

"What's wrong..." his voice trailed off as the scene unfolded beneath him. We shared a look and them sprinted down the hill swords drawn. I whipped out Riptide and Sam pulled a silver chain from his jacket. He yanked it and it started morphing into a silver 5 foot jagged edged scythe engraved with the Nike swoosh, which in Greek is the sign of victory. I ran toward the nearest blazer and grabbed a handful of coals. I ducked and rolled as I felt a blob of acid fly over my head. I ran up next to the Hydra sliced one of the heads off of the beast. I pushed a coal into the steaming stump and it sizzled them finally lay still.

I ducked as one lunged for my head. "Take him past the boundary." I yelled to Sam, as he severed another head and I tossed a coal to him.

"Got..." Then a scream broke through his voice. Looking back on it was probably mine. One of the hydra heads loosed a stream of acid right at him coating his body. I yelled in fury and the earth shook beneath me. Water exploded through the ground and surrounded the Hydra in a rapidly condensing sphere of water. The Hydra yelled in pain and attempted to break out. I squeezed my fist and felt another tug forming in my gut.

It was similar to when I summoned and controlled water, but it felt slightly, I don't know how to put it, heavier. Like it was condensing my entire being. The earth shook beneath my feet and a platform of earth rose up behind me. It hovered in the air and then began it's path to the Hydra. It melted into a liquid of pure earth and covered the Hydra. The beast writhed in pain and then became increasingly smaller. It shrunk and grew smaller until a deep green liquid seeped out and then it was no more. I rushed over to Sam's side, but I knew it was to late. He had a peaceful look on his face and he said "Percy, you were always a good friend to me.

"No, you're not going to die on me Sam, no I wont allow it."

"Percy, take this and remember me by it." He pressed his sword into my hand and it shrunk into the chain. Then with a faint goodbye, he passed on to the underworld. I remembered the kid screaming for help, and me yelling at the top of my lungs then, from the loss of air, passed out.

When in awoke from my self-induced coma I found myself lying on a stretcher in the infirmary. I looked around and I found Annabeth, Niko, Grover, and Chiron at my side. I looked to my other side and found that Sam was lying on a stretcher similar to my own. The only difference was that he had a peaceful look on his face and he was way to clean to have just been in a battle.

"Is he..." then I was to choked up to continue. With a small sad nod, Chiron confirmed my suspicion. The next few hours passed by in a haze. I remember some small details, like a bunch of people coming to the infirmity to confirm the rumors, the conch horn signaling a camp meeting, me lighting the burial shroud, kids coming up to me and offering their condolences, then with a the balance of a drunken man I staggered off into my cabin and lie there wishing that it was me instead of Sam who had died.

The next morning I woke up not knowing where I was. Then I remembered what had occurred and started to softly weep. Then I collected myself and thought "I have to be strong, they can't afford to see their leader like this. Sam would want me to be strong." Then I looked at my magical calendar (A gift from Annabeth because I always could never keep up with date) and saw that 12 days had passed. I again collected myself and I strutted out of the cabin with my head held high.

For the next couple of months life was a complete hell. The new kid, Zanier, turned out to be a son of Poseidon, Poseidon himself appeared and proclaimed that Zanier was his son and how he had cleverly kept him concealed in his underwater palace and had trained him himself. He talked on and on of his marvelous talent and of all the great quests and deeds he had completed. From that moment on Zanier had a bigger head than even Ares. For some reason he was always after me trying to frame me and make me look weak. Then Annabeth started to hang out with me less and less. She said she had work, but I once caught her on the beach as though waiting for someone. She played it off as she was concentrating on a problem, but I wasn't completely convinced.

Around Christmas time i was searching for Annabeth hoping to give her my gift when I turned a corner and to my despair saw a sight that would scar me for the rest of my life. Annabeth standing hand in hand with the Zanier.

They were standing in the shade of a evergreen with mistletoe hanging above them. As they leaned in for what would turn into a kiss, the ground shook with the force of an earthquake. I soon later resized that the shaking was coming from me. They fell to the ground and I walked up to them barely controlling my anger.

"How could you after everything we've been through, you, you, ugh I can't even talk to you!" I shouted at Annabeth tears forming in my eyes. "And you, you mister hotshot, I saved your life and this is how you repay me, by hitting on my girlfriend!"

"Oh shut up, no one cares about you don't you see, even your girlfriend thinks I'm better, so you can just take your sorry little ass, and get the hell out of here and do everyone a big favor." Zanier sneered.

"Don't even try and act all big and..." I trailed off because he had just flung a knife at me that I barely dodged. "What the hell man."

"Oh you scared" Annabeth said as he threw a second dagger.

"No I'm just..." then slipped on a patch of ice as he launched a dagger that I knew would make contact. Just before it impaled me and stuck me to the ground a black blur whizzed in front of me. I was confused at first than my surprise turned to despair as I saw what it was. Blackjack laid in front off me bleeding heavily from his rib area. I knew at that moment it was to late and I think so did he.

"Blackjack why?" I said with tears glistening my cheeks.

"I would take a million knives for you, boss..." then lay still on the ground as his body slowly faded away leaving nothing, but a single night black feather. "I'm going to kill you." I roared hurling millions of tiny ice spears at them. Just before they made contact, there was a flash of light and appeared Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon.

"How dare you." Poseidon roared the earth around him shaking.

"You do not deserve anything that marks you as a hero." Zeus roared, "Therefor I am removing the Achilles Heel, let you suffer in pain because of it."

Poseidon raised his hand and I felt riptide rip out of my pocket, "This is a heroes blade, you are not worthy." He glare at me one last time before handing the blade to Zanier.  
"You have thirty minutes to gather your stuff and leave the boundaries of this camp and are hereby banned from Camp and Olympus. Now go!" Zeus thundered with those last words I was teleported to my cabin, and I proceeded to pack up my stuff. The only thing I left was a picture of Annabeth and it was torn in half with Annabeth's face blotted out.

I rushed out of the cabin and blindly stumbled down the road to exit camp when I ran into Chiron. One look at his told me that he had been told and knew what I had transpired.

"Chiron I'm sorry, I really am."

"Percy my dear boy you have nothing to apologize for it was the upstart and the she-devil Annabeth has turned into, I have no clue what has gotten into that girl but alas. Just remember that you Percy are a true hero no matter what anyone says. And in time all debts will be repaid."

I stumbled out of the camp boundaries and thought of Chiron's words.

In time...

In time...

In time they would all regret the pain they've caused, and I Percy Jackson will be there and when they plead for forgiveness, I will turn away.


	2. Gifts

**Hey guys its me again, I figured I would be nice and give you another chapter, though some reviews would be nice. Tell you what first five reviews get to make a character and get to do something special later in my story. Hehe suspense, anyway here's the chapter. **

I was walking through the woods figuring my revenge, when for the second time that day I was teleported. When I opened my eyes I found I was standing on Olympus surrounded by Hestia, Artemis and Apollo, Hephaestus, Hades, and Aphrodite.

The first thought in my mind was "Dang, they figured out that I wanted revenge and brought me here to kill me."

I knelt down with my head facing the floor. "Do it quick please, I beg you."

Then Hestia walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said "What are you talking about boy?"

"You killing me for wanting revenge."

"Dear Gods, we aren't going to kill you."

"Your not?"

"No."

"Wait, then why did you bring me here than?"

"So we could tell you that not all of us agree about your banishment, and that we know that your brother's a jerk, and that girl Annabeth cheated on you."

"Wait you do?"

"Yes, my boy. Now since you are banished, whether we like it or not, you will need need new weapons, skills and power to survive on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean what we said we are giving you powers and weapons you daft boy! Gosh, don't make me regret siding with you." Hades yelled finally being fed up.

"Oh, sorry uncle Hades, I just been though a lot today and I'm a little slow."

"We understand child." Hestia said shooting Hades a withering look. "Now I'll go first."

Hestia started chanting in ancient Greek and I felt a rush of warmth come over me, it was as though I was being slow roasted over an open fire. Unbearable at first, but at the end comforting.

"There now you can summon and make fire obey your will."

"No way!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes way, I have just given you my power so that you may serve me, as I am now becoming your patron."

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Hestia."

"For your weapon I give you this." She handed me a click-pen. "Now click it." I clicked it and it grew in to a double sided, 4 foot long blades, sword. The sword was Imperial Gold with stripes of fire red on the blades.

"Awesome."

"Now twist the grip," She said. I twisted it and it broke into two 4 foot long swords.

"Double awesome"

"They are called Δικαιοσύνης και σιωπή, Justice and Silence. Now try and summon fire through them." I strained my muscles and thought about fire as hard as my ADHD could handle, then when I had just thought about giving up, fire sputtered to life on my sword glowing a sea blue color.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed almost dropping them. Then the fire went out. I was suddenly drained and exhausted.

"It will take time to build up your endurance, but when you do you will be a sight to be hold."

Next, Artemis and Apollo came up.

"Okay me and Artemis are going to combine our gifts." Apollo stated.

"I give you the gift of aim and patience while hunting your prey." Artemis said.

"And I give you the gift of keen eyesight and of archery." Apollo mentioned.

"And together we give you..." They said at the same time and clapped hands together and then before them appeared a bow of magnificent standards. It was alternating colors of silver and red which wouldn't usually go together, but with the bow they looked perfect together.

"This is our weapon for you. Whenever you think of it, it will appear strung and ready at your side and when no longer need it will disappear. Also it comes with this." A quiver appeared in his hand. It was deep black and blood red having a gold omega on its side. "This is a never ending supply of sun and moon arrows."

"Thank you so much, Artemis and Apollo. It means a lot."

"Your welcome Percy," and with that they stepped back.

"Finally it's our turn." Hades said. "Well me and Hephaestus decided to team up for our gift and we are pretty impressed with our results." He clapped his hands and in midair appeared an outfit. Now usually I don't really care what I wear, but this, this was different.

The clothes were amazing, the color of the suit was a back with blood red stripes running down the sleeves. On the middle of the chest was a gold Omega. It had a pouch hanging at the belt and a sheath on each side for my swords. It came with boots that looked durable enough to stand up to the hardest conditions, but comfortable enough to run full speed in. Hades snapped his fingers and suddenly I was wearing it. It was extremely comfortable and it had a hood which I hadn't noticed before.

Hades said "The hood is magic. Even if you shown a light on your face it wouldn't show anything above the mouth at all. The pouch on your belt is also magic, reach down into to it."

I did as I was told and pulled out a silver throwing knife.

"Sweet." I said overjoyed, I was so happy I was like a kid at a candy shop.

"Very, now those like your arrows are an unlimited supply, but you can only throw thirty knives before it has to cool down for five minutes. Now one last thing." He took out a knife and threw it at me. I was so shocked I just stood there. It hit me right in the chest...then bounced off. Hades reached down and showed it to us, it was bent.

"The suit is mostly sword proof, but it can't take continuous hits forever. It should save your neck a couple times."

"Thank you Uncle Hades, and Hephaestus." They accepted my grace and stepped back, but not without Hades leaning near and saying, "I'm serious boy, do not make me regret this."

Aphrodite stepped forward and I said, " I guess this is how your love story ends, I guess it did turn out tragic."

"I'm so sorry Percy I never ever, in a million years thought it would be this bad, I don't know why she would ever break up with you, your such an angel..." the trailed off as if that had given her an idea. "I know what your present shall be," and she clapped her hands. I was surrounded by black smoke and had pains right between my shoulder blades. When the smoke had cleared, the gods gasped.

"What, what's wrong." Aphrodite summoned a full sized mirror, and I gasped my self. My outfit was altered and I now had chains hanging on my hips, and some pockets. But that was not the biggest change. No the biggest change was now I had a set of midnight black flecked with gold wings sprouting from my back.

"I don't know how I thank..."

I was interrupted by thunder clapping in the room.

"Oh no Lord Zeus has learned of your presence, go!"

And with that I was teleported away.

For the second, time that day Zeus had ruined everything.


	3. Chaos

**A/N ok so my first two reviews go to whitedragon2645 and xxxPercyRoxxx but neither left a character so... Well I guess offer still stands**  
**Format for new characters: **  
**Name:**

**Child of _ (insert god, mortal, titan, whatever here)**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Attitude:**

**Thx plz R&R I will appreciate it.**

"Well that's just great. I find people who believe me and here comes Zeus who messes it all up." I thought to myself as i trekked through a densely wooded forest. "Great now I'm lost. I don't even have a single clue where Hestia teleported me well I guess it could be worse. Zeus could have caught me."

I walked on and on and on, until I was so tired I had to sit down and rest. While I sat down, I thought over what had transpired throughout my day. Looking back on it I saw it truly sucked. Well most of it. I made a list of goods and bads. Let's see...

Found out my girlfriend was cheating on me: Bad

Was banished from the two best places on earth: Bad

Found people who don't hate me: ripped away from people who don't hate me: Bad

Have no clue where I am: Bad

Hear growling behind me: Bad... Wait! Growling behind me!

I spun around and found myself face to face with my old "friend". I jumped back as The Nemean Lion pounce where I just pounced again and I stumbled back tripping at a tree root. For a third time he pounced and I threw out my leg to protect me. I felt excruciating pain as the Lion chomped down on my ankle. I heard the crunch of bones as he bit my foot off.

I screamed in agony and suddenly fire flew at the Lion burning it from the inside. It writhed in pain as it felt itself dying. Soon the blood-curdling screech ended. What I was left with was a little different than last time. Out of the burned fur pelt crawled a little wolf-pup and it had wings. It was sleek-black and it had it had golden runes all over it's body. It had blood-red wings. The wolf-pup walked up to me and curled it into a ball next to me and fell asleep. I was unable to move around to get away because of my bleeding stump of a foot. I started feeling drowsy and I tried to stay awake. I knew what would happen if I fell asleep bleeding so heavily, I would die because of the loss of blood. I fought to stay awake, but to no avail. I felt myself slowly drifting into oblivion. The last thought I had was, "So all these gifts were for nothing," before passing out.

I dreamt I was in outer space. I floated among the planets and stars. Suddenly a vortex appeared and I saw a man step out of it. The man wore a expensive looking suit that would have made Charon drool (A/N: The Underworld ferry guy). It was black like the space around me, but it shown with little bright lights. I realized they were stars.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, I've been watching you."

"Creepy," I thought to myself. Then all the puzzle pieces came together. Outer space, suit with stars, watching me. "Oh my gods, you're Chaos, creator of the universe."

" The one and only." Chaos answered.

"What brings you here my Lord?" wondering what could be so important that Chaos would appear himself.

"You, in fact." he answered, he must have seen the amazed look on my face so he continued, "You see I have a mission for you. I have been searching through the universe looking for a helper, my right-hand man you could say. And I think you're the one."

"Me! I am no more than one ordinary hero..."

"Do not sell yourself short my boy you are more than one ordinary hero. You yourself bested Kronos, king of the titans and Lord of time. You bested the Titan Iapetus by throwing him in the River Lethe. You defeated Ares, Luke, the Hydra, the Nemean Lion twice, and countless other creatures. Do not sell yourself short and say you are just one mere hero. You have accomplished more than any other hero in existence."

I was shocked at how much he knew of my adventures and accomplishments. "You're right I'm sorry Lord Chaos."

"You are forgiven and stop calling me Lord, we're friends. Now about you're mission. I have decided to test you to see if you're the right person for the job. Your test is straight forward, I want you to survive on Earth for a year, hunting down the best monsters there are. I want your identity kept a secret. So I've decided to wipe your scent from this planet so no one shall know you live, you can tell no one who you are and if any one is to find your identity you must eliminate them. You shall go by name Omega, Assassin of Chaos."

"Sir, I'm flattered, but I don't think I'll be able to your assassin. During my recent fight, I lost my foot."

"Oh yes, how can I forget. I have instructed Shadow to take you the River Styx."

"Shadow?" I asked confused.

"Yes the Φτερωτός λύκος you found, the wolf-pup. Now take this knowledge." He said putting him thumb in the center of my forehead. He put the other four fingers on my cheek. I suddenly felt a great influence of knowledge. "Now wake and go you'll know what to do when you get there."

When I awoke up I found Shadow nudging me. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Now how are you going to get me to the underworld." I said petting him. He kept trying to put my hand on his collar and finally he succeeded. Suddenly we were shadow traveling. Shadow traveling instantly brought back memories of Mrs. O'Leary.

I was extremely sad whenever I thought about her because one day when we playing in the sword arena, a arrow came out of nowhere and shot in her foot for some odd reason she didn't turn to dust. I saw Zanier laughing at the top of the arena reloading his bow. I threw grabbed the nearest thing I had and I threw it at him. The thing just happened to be a practice dummy with full metal armor on. That got me KP for couple of weeks, but it was so worth it.

I turned to Mrs. O'Leary and I slowy pulled out the arrow in her paw. She yelped in pain, and bolted. She ran ran straight at a tree and shadow traveled away. Afterwards everyone looked for her everywhere. We sadly couldn't find her and I haven't seen her ever since. I felt a pang of guilt and I couldn't help but feel as though it was my fault she got hurt.

While I thought of this, I realized we have stopped. We arrived at the River Styx.

He heard the souls of the damned howling in the distance.

"Wow, Shadow even though I been down here before, I still hate the sound of that." I commented to my wolf. He just looked in my direction and pointed to the Styx. "I know I'm going."

I hesitantly hobbled toward the Styx remembering my last visit down here. Once I got to the shore I sat down. Once my body touched the ground, I knew what to do.

"Ω Μεγάλη ποταμού Styx, έχω καλέσει εσένα να με βοηθήσει στην αγωνία μου. Καλώ τη δύναμη του Χάους για να διοχετεύσει τη δύναμή σας από τις πλημμύρες στην αθανασία στο αίμα μου και μου αποτελούν ένα νέο πόδι της ποτέ λιώσιμο των πάγων σας. Στο όνομα του Χάους αφήστε να γίνει."

(Oh Great River Styx, I summon thee to aid me in my distress. I call upon the power of Chaos to channel your power of immortality to flood in my blood and form me a new foot of your never melting ice. In the name of Chaos let it be done)

As I said this the River slowed to a stop then began to creep towards my leg. It began to levitate, then it touched my skin.

Searing pain began to creep up my body from my leg. I screamed and howled and finally my deepest desire was granted. I passed out.

Again I was in outer space. Chaos appeared in his portal, "Hello again Percy. I see you have figured it out." I nodded. "Good, good. Now i am here to go into more depth about your mission. So your year on earth will be split up into three portions."

"The first part will be with Tartarus. Yes, the pit where the monsters you banish go. But it is more than that it is also my son. He will take a humanly form and will train you by releasing different monsters from his depths."

"But, why would he agree, I defeated his wife?"

"I, being his father, have called on a favor. And also Tartarus has little love for Gaea after she betrayed him. Now the next part of your test will be with Erebus."

"Whoa, Erebus as in Erebus, ruler of darkness, Erebus."

"The one and only. Erebus will teach you how to bend darkness to your will. And how to become a creature of the night."

"Finally, the last part of your mission will be up on the real world defeating monsters who try and reek havoc on the world. Then on your final day on Earth, a year from today which is June twenty-first, you will have, as you humans call it, you final exam."

"That seems like a lot of stuff."

"It will be the busiest year of your life, and also the most dangerous, but if you succeed then you will have powers you never imagined."

"Yes, Master Chaos I look froward to that day."

"I'm sure you do now wake, Tartarus awaits you." and he disappeared.

When I woke from the comma like sleep I found a present waiting for me. I looked down at my leg and saw that a foot made of complete ice from the River Styx. I looked over and I saw Shadow laying down next to me.

"Come on Shadow wake up, we need to go."

I finally woke up Shadow, with several shouts, a splash of water in the face, and nearly losing a finger, and together we set off across Hell.

We crossed several rivers, traveled through many tunnels, and fought many, many monsters. But we made it, we came out of the tunnel and found ourselves in a giant room with an enormous pit in the center.

Shadow jumped in and suddenly a great suck of air sucked me in too. I fell through the endless dark hole until with a thud I landed on the ground. I surveyed my surroundings with a keen eye. I saw that I was on a massive raised platform with 5 foot walls on the edge. I look over the side and almost fainted.

On the great 1,000 feet below me was a mass of monsters so large there must have been a couple million that I could see. It had a great variety, from hellhounds, empousas, cyclopes, giant animal like figures, to dragons, drakons, serpents, baliskes, and giant lizards, and everything in between.

As I stumbled back I got a better view of the platform, it reminded me of a giant arena, until I realized that's exactly what it was. A giant arena for monsters and *gulp* me.

As I was pondering this a giant mass of energy imploded behind me. I was blown to the wall of the arena and crashed my head back, hard. As I was losing consciences I heard a deep voice say,

"So the mighty Percy Jackson has arrived."


	4. Omega's Training

_**A/N I know, I know, I'm sorry I really am, I haven't updated in like ages, but have no fear I return, don't worry I have developed a schedule so that I won't forget. So as a reward for being so patient with me I will post several long chapters soon, so thx, as always R&R (P.S. thx for all the character ideas couple more and I'll be golden)**_

I awoke to the sight of a man in complete black towering above me, and when I say black I mean like the black that makes bikers cry to their mommies, the type that seems to suck in your soul and make you want to curl up into a ball.

"So you are Earth's greatest hero, pathetic. Back in my prime we had real heroes, but what can I really expect, a lot has changed in the past million years."

"Wait, a million years... Who are you?" I asked.

"Wow puny and thick, I hate to see your worst hero."

His attitude reminded me of my uncle Hades, the I finally made the connection. "Oh my gods, your the Primordial God Tartarus."

"So you do have some brains inside of that thick skull of yours." He sneered.

I was really starting to get annoyed by his stupid cockiness, but I held my tongue seeing as how he was a Primordial God. "My liege how can I be as important enough as to gain your attention." I decided to suck up to him for now until I figured out what he wanted.

"I don't think you are personally but Chaos called in a favor, plus you helped defeat my wife, who between you and me was a real bitch."

The ground rumbled beneath us as he said this but it soon stopped. "Stupid bitch thinks she can shake the ground in my domain." Tartarus grumbled barely audible, "So back to the reason why you are here well Chaos decided that you are to become his bridge between the worlds, yes I said worldsss you daft boy so close your mouth, and he says you need training. So he called in a favor."

"Why thank you Lord Tartarus, for all your help," I said deciding to try and get on his good side.

"Don't thank me boy your time here is going to be hell, literally." Tartarus smirked.

"So when does my training start sir?"

"Right now," and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The arena shook and then lowered from the height that it was currently elevated at. It sunk until it met another platform, just one that wasn't as helpful as my own. On it was residing three hydras, five espousas, and a really pissed off Minotaur.

"This is gonna be easy as I pulled out my swords." I mumbled. I guess I mumbled a bit to loud though because above me I heard the booming voice of Tartarus shout "Slight change and with a puff my armor disappeared along with Justice and Silence. "Carry on!" Tartarus boomed.

The monsters charged and I jumped back instinctively grabbing my bow and notching an arrow, which just happened to be a moon arrow. I surveyed the charging monsters and chose the espousas to take out first. They fell one by one but by the time I had finished them off the remaining monsters were upon me. I dodged an axe swipe from the Minotaur, and the blow carried through slicing one if the hydras in half killing it instantly. The two other hydras turned on the Minotaur and began to bite at his skin. He retaliated and sliced another of the hydras open and was turning on the last one when a sun arrows appeared pierced into its jaw along with several following.

The Minotaur turned on me facing off and I realized what it wanted I unstrapped my quiver and threw my bow to the ground. He torn off his chain mail and threw his axe on the ground so forcefully it stuck. He bellowed a skull shattering roar and charged at me. I dove to the side and he drove right passed. He came back around a second time, but unlike the first time I faced him I was confident. I ran up and closelined him as he ran passed. He fell to the ground gasping for air. As I looked into his eyes they pleaded end it, and I forcefully broke his neck, causing him to break into a pile of dust and float away. I stood up panting, and shouted skyward, "That all you got!"

"Not nearly came the reply," as I was clothed back in my armor and my swords returned, "Not nearly."

The platform plummeted until with a bone crushing crash it hit the ground. I stood up and cleared my eyes, surveying the surrounding. What I saw was not good all the monsters of hell were their to great me and as one they charged. I drew my swords, and mumbled "Lets go." I hacked and slashed though countless hordes of beasts and went into to auto pilot.

Then I remembered a very important weapon in my possession, my wings. The came out of the slits in my back with a hiss and I shot skyward. Some monsters who could fly rose to meet me, but most remained earth bound, I drew Sam's sword, Lucky, and slashed at the gorgon closest to me. I sliced her clean in half and her body fell and seconds before hitting the monsters below exploded into dust particles.

The fight continued and I fought on. Eventually my wings tired and I was forced back to the ground. I can't tell you what happened during that period, I can't even tell you what I fought, all I know is that I fought and fought and fought. I grew tired and then just collapsed and just lay there not caring what happened next. Strangely enough no monsters attacked me, then I realized why. As I sat up I saw that no monsters remained only piles and piles of dust. Lord Tartarus appeared next to me in shock as well, but soon hid it.

"How... How many?" I finally managed to say.

"240,000" he said as he rocked on his heels, "Rounded down."

"But how?"

"I don't know... I don't know." But he regarded me with more respect then before, "By the way I saved all your spoils and they're over their. I stood up and hobbled over with a cramp in my back.

The spoils were all amazing, but the most prominent were the Minotaur's axe, Medusa's head (like I said don't remember fighting her), and the Ring of Gyges won by piercing the evil King Gyges through his abdomen, which I remember because instead of dissolving he exploded leaving a crater in the ground. The Ring of Gyges allows me to become invisible at will.

As I slipped these three items and some other less important things into my bag (another spoil of war with a endless bottom) I looked at what was left. There was still quite a bit and I thought of what to do with it. Then I had an idea, I called Tartarus over and told him of my plan. He liked the idea and with a snap of his fingers the pile was gone.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood...**

A shadow fell over the camp as a blob appeared above them. The campers then scream and run for cover as they see what it is. Zanier and Annabeth run only to be caught in a ring of pole arms. Then a sword flies down nearly piercing Zanier but still leaving a good size cut running down his forearm. They see a scroll attached to the sword reading

I Live


	5. Separation

"Very good, very good I must say your skills are coming along quite, quite nicely." Tartarus commented.

"Now for a final test of mine to observe if you are truly ready to advance to Erebus." Tartarus said, "For your final test you will be fighting a drakon."

"Easy enough" I thought...

"With no armor or weapons except those of what you make while fighting the beast." Tartarus finished.

He lowered the platform on which we were standing to a level where the beast lay waiting. As it uncoiled it bared its fearful teeth, and dove at me trying to rip me apart. As I dodged I saw a glimpse in its eye that spoke wordlessly of total evil and hatred. A usual mortal would have been terrified and stood frozen to the spot. But ever since my trip to the Styx and acceptance of Chaos' invitation my physical and metal features had been altered.

For example my eyes had changed from their original color to those of a white-blue that constantly was swirling mesmerizing any who stared directly into them until I looked away. It also I learned when I faced Medusa kept me from suffering any ill effects of staring monsters in the eye. My physical strengths had been greatly advanced to those of a god, or for that matter greater. I could feel the power of chaos churning inside of me begging to be released but I held back feeling that I was not yet ready to unleash my full power, fearing that I would be unable to stop. I no longer had the ability of the Achilles Heel so that I had skin of steel, but whenever cut or injured my body would regenerate automatically within a moments notice no matter how life threatening the wound turned out to be. My skin however did harden to that of a regular set of armor, so that only a direct hit from a sharp object could cut it, and with my armor I was pretty much untouchable. My hair grew gold streaks, which must have been part of the Chaos thing, or another gift from Aphrodite.

But I saw something else in those terrible eyes, I saw recognition. Then I realized that this was the same drakon as the one from the Titan war. I knew i was bound to find it again sometime, but this must have been organized by Tartarus. I flipped over its back and landed on its head. It lashed my around to try and shake me lose. I focused on the pull of my gut, and a sphere of water formed out of the moisture in the air. It slowly formed the shape of a trident, but I quickly changed it to a double spear, because it reminded me too much of my old life. The blades started to frost over and soon the spear was completely encased in an ice shell. I broke the spear in to two and drove both ends in to the eyes of the beast. The drakon shuddered nearly throwing me, but I hung on for dear life. The body turned to dust crumpling and the shell fell to the ground clattering with a terrible rattle. The shell shrunk down and morphed into strangely the spear I had killed it with, but this time it was made out of drakon shell and it had a sense of pure darkness around it like Tartarus himself had.

"Impressive spoil of war, carry it with care, it was altered by me at the moment of creation so that it shall never break, nor grow rusty. It also shall suck in the essence of the monster, much like that gothic friend of yours." Tartarus said.

"Gothic friend?" I pondered then remembered, "Oh Nic..." My voice trailed off. "Tartarus, with all do respect I have no friends other than you and Chaos, my liege. That old puny self of mine no longer exists."

"Very well, very well young Per... I mean Omega." Tartarus said.

"Thank you. A question though my liege how will I find Erebus?"

"A good question however Chaos has already thought of that. Kim, please come forward." Tartarus said pointedly at the shadows behind him. A young girl of my age, or a year younger stepped forward. She was tan and she had beautiful blond hair, running to her chest.

"Hello Omega, my name is Kim." She said as she stepped forward to shake my hand. As I reached out to grab it, I yanked it back last second remembering that I hadn't had human contact in the longest time.

"Um, hi..." I said very awkwardly.

"Sorry, Kim, Omega here doesn't have to fond of memories with human attachment." Tartarus explained.

"It is no problem." Km said, but sounded a bit dejected.

"So, Erebus..." I started.

"Yes, Kim here is the assistant of Erebus, and is his bridge to the outside world since he doesn't get out much. She will take you to the location of him via world rips." Tartarus told me.

"World rips?" I asked.

"Yes haven't you explored the power of Chaos?" I shook my head so he continued. "World rips are used to travel long distance by ripping through time and space."

"Oh..."

"Very we'll you shall just have to take the long way then." And with a snap we found our selves in the middle of downtown New York.

"So where exactly is Erebus?" I asked Kim.

"He resides in Alaska. One of the only gods to live up there, so he gets left alone. Also, it's the darkest state in the entire country of America, which makes sense cause he's the primordial god of darkness and night." Kim said nervously, and it reminded me of Ella, the harpy, when she's around Tyson. It's a shame the two of them disappeared after the Giant war, cause Ella said it was just too much excitement and they disappeared to "a quiet place with lots and lots of books" as Ella put it.

"Very well, we'll just travel via Pegasu... Um boat I mean." Remembering the painful memory of Blackjack.

"Actually if you don't mind we can go to him with shadow travel, one of the perks of the job." Kim said.

"Very well, but a question, of you don't mind, are you a demigod?" I questioned.

"Well, no. Erebus found me when my house burned down from a lightening strike and he raised and trained me ever since." She answered.

"Then lets get a move on."

"Well you'll have to grab on to me if we don't want any incidents." Kim stated, hiding excitement.

Again I hesitated. The last time I had human contact was when... Well it was to painful to remember. "I'd rather not..."

"Oh come on" she said and grabbed my hand and we shadow traveled.

We landed on a platform of obsidian. She let go of my hand saying "Will your body please decide whether it wants to be cold or hot it keeps changing. Anyways we arrived." Before us lie the great fortress of Erebus.

**A/N: I letting you guys decide, should I make the chapters longer and more in detail or post one every day. Review or P.M. As always may your swords stay sharp.**


	6. Erebus

**A/N guys sorry I haven't posted in forever, my uncle who was pretty close died and then my apartment burnt down so that delay me a bit. I escaped however and I will rise from the ashes haha literally. So enjoy**

The view was both breathtakingly beautiful, and terrifying at the same time. It would be an understatement if you called the place a palace. The platform led via a huge bridge to the fortress made of a dark stone that seemed as though each was infused with the essence of darkness itself. I guess that made sense however because Erebus is the primordial god of darkness. There was several upward spiraling towers all centered around a huge black building in the dead center. The architecture was amazing, I thought to myself, "Annabeth would love this..." Then remembered what she had done to me and I instantly hardened my soul brining it back to one of an Assassin .

I imagined what it would look like from an arial view, and then remembered that I could infect get it from an arial view. My wings slid out of my back, and almost without thinking I propelled upward. Flying had become like a second nature to me. I soared upward and upward ignoring the cries from Kim to come back and finally I had reached a high enough altitude.

The city lay before me, and I felt power I had never felt before. It was amazing and I felt as though I could do anything in the entire world. Then I felt it all come crashing down, literally the ceiling cracked and several giant rocks began to rain down upon the land. I dodged them all with the utmost ease, but then remembered.

"Kim!" I shouted as I plummeted downward at a tremendous speed and I heard a huge boom. I later realized for the second time in my life I had just broken the sound barrier, the first time had been much less fun as Hazel, Frank, and I rode on Arion on our quest to defeat the Giant.

I dodged countless slabs of stone and then with my recently obtained eyesight I saw her. She was looking up hopelessly as she saw a huge boulder the size of a couple football fields raining down to smash her. She opened her mouth to utter her last words, as I swooped in to save her.

I grabbed her by the waist and grabbed her by the waist and flew away as fast as I could. Then I felt a jerk as my pant leg got caught on a jagged jutting piece of rock. Kim flew out of my hands and flew out of the way of the boulder, I however was not.

"Hey at least I'll get to see Samuel." And I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the place in space where time stood still then I saw Chaos, who was looking slightly disappointed.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Chaos started reminding me in a way of my mother. "All the powers that have been bestowed upon you and you simply accept your fate from a mere boulder, I'm disappointed in you."

"Yes Chaos..." I said in a self-disapproving tone.

"Honestly all you have to do is think the boulder gone and it shall be done, just focus. Now go, be gone..." And with that the dream ended.

Back to the matter at hand, I focused on the boulder and did exactly what Chaos had told me. And with a blink of an eye, it was gone.  
"Percy!" Kim shouted as she rushed over to my side. She slapped me in my face as soon as she saw that I was fine. "You idiot, you have the balance of the world in your hands and yet you nearly throw that away to save me."

I nearly said, "Hey what can I say that's the type of guy I am." Then I remembered that I had ended "that guy" and I was now a merciless killer. So instead I nearly stood up, brushed myself off and flew away to the fortress. I looked back once and u saw her staring off after me with a look of complete confusion on her face.

Then turned ahead and I slowly circled until I glided down to the ground. I was surprised to see people bustling around the streets, but then as I looked at them closely I realized that they were merely shades. And even the majority were warriors who bore weapons, which marked the as soldiers, and the crest in the left top corner of the chest, two greek symbols for C intertwined and wrapped around by a golden rope, marked them as members of Chaos' army.

A more solid figured strode toward me through the crowd and they parted and bowed as he walked by. I heard the faint mumblings of "hello Lord Erebus" and "Sorry sir, make way".

I started to pick out details from his figure. He was tall, at least 6 foot 7, he had darker skin, and his faces emotions were currently jumbled shifting from one to the other. His cloak was torn and black, and it blew in a non-existent wind.

"Omega?" Erebus questionably asked as he neared close enough to talk. And though he asked it as though it was a question, I was confident that he knew the answer.

"Yes my Lord." Then I went to bow down on one knee. He caught me before I did so however and straightened me shaking his head. "I am neither your Lord nor do you have the need to bow down to me, I am simply another worker of the great king Chaos, and if possible your friend. I hear you were able to make one out of Tartarus, so I have confidence that we can become friends as well." Erebus corrected me.

"Yes my lo... Erebus." I said and he nodded his head in consent.

"Good now that's a start." Then as if noticing it for the first time he asked looking around, "Where's Kim?"

"She's..." And while turning around I saw her come into view," right there." I finished.

She stormed up to where we were standing and gave me a withering look, and then stormed past us walking up to the huge center building. Erebus saw the exchange and looked at me quizzically. I simply shrugged at him and then after Kim disappeared from vision, I turned to him and asked, "So am I going to get a tour of this place."

Erebus simply looked at me and snickered with an evil glint in his eyes. "No, Chaos was pretty specific, training starts now."


	7. Shadows

"Oh great," I mumbled under my breath, but once again I forced myself to become stricter and more disciplined.

"Ok right this way to the arena." Erebus teased with obvious pleasure. He led me down a path that was lined by dark houses. However I seemed to sense a feel of life actually in the place, even though it was full of shades. The street was lit by a glowing material that shown a deep yellow. I looked upwards and saw that the ceiling was lined with jagged stalactites.

We rounded a bend and came to a stop in front of a giant fenced in area. Erebus waved his hand and a section of fence disappeared and he walked inside. I followed observing my surroundings. Erebus came to a stop near the center and motioned for me to do likewise. "Here you will learn the ways of the shadow. Both in shadow travel and in the art of staying unnoticed by concealment. I will teach you, but I warn you it will not be easy."

"I understand, I withdrew any complaint after I pledged myself in allegiance to The King Chaos." I answered with the upmost sternness and dignity.

"Very well, we shall begin." And with that we began. It was indeed a long and difficult process involving several accidental trips. At the end of the session my body felt exhausted and drained. I felt like I had took apart my body and reassembled it to many times, which of course I had. I slumped against the fence and stood there panting for quite some time. My visions was encircled by black and I couldn't stand straight. And this was what it was like for the next couple of months.

It was non-stop work, always tired and drained of energy. The only free time I was allowed was to sleep. I spent every waking hour teleporting from place to place. When I was to exhausted to do that I was training to blend into my surroundings. Until suddenly it stopped being tiring. I could teleport anywhere at any given moment. I could dodge an incoming projectile by shadow traveling behind the shooter and disable them.

"Very nice," Erebus congratulated as I finally beat all the exercises he had for me. I had just faced a group of twenty archers with nothing more than a simple hunting knife.

"Thank you sir." I said and I took a knee in front of him.

"Omega we spoke of this..." Erebus started.

"I know, but my time has come for me to depart for my final mission for Chaos. And it is time for me to pay my respects." I concluded.

"I was aware of this, ahh I will miss you my comrade." He said and grasped my forearm.

"And I you." And I broke away form his grip, I turned and spread my wings causing the light to shine off them. I soared up, up until I had nearly ran into the roof and I teleported away, this time not looking back.

**A/N this chapter was short so I am uploading another one as well.**


	8. Improvements

I found that I had teleported to Chaos' dimension unknowingly. I turned to face him for he was in his desk petting Shadow. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and ran over to lick my hand. He had grown, as had I, his wingspan had increased and he was at least 6 1/2 feet nose to tail. His ruins shown brighter than before and he had a fighters look in his eyes.

Chaos rose to greet me. "Pe... Omega, my you've grown and changed. You look more determined and I say you must have grown taller." I had indeed and I was no longer recognizable as the foolish, caring boy who Chaos had found. I was now a cold, determined, merciless assassin.

Then a figure moved out of the shadows. He was ginormous, at least 4 meters tall. I did not see how I had not noticed him before. "Ah Omega this is Finnoe, the last of the elder Cyclopes. After you had left, Tartarus searched everywhere for him. And now he has found him."

I knew what an honor this was so I knelt down in front of the great being bowing my head, "Why am I blessed with such a great privilege my Lord."

"I have summoned him to deal with your weapons and armor. He will perfect them and teach you their true powers before you set out on your last mission." Finnoe steeped forward and placed down a blanket and motioned for me to lay my possessions down. I set down my dual swords, Justice and Silence first.

Then placed Lucky down next to them. I slung my pack off my shoulder and emptied out the Minotaur's axe, the Ring of Gyges, and the head of Medusa. I accidentally looked into her eyes, but as before I was left unaffected. I shut the eyelids and placed it down. I took my quiver off my back and set it down along with the bow. The spear of Tartarus came next, and finally I took off my armor. I set it all down and watched as Finnoe bent down and picked it up. He motioned for me to follow and Chaos nodded. A hole appeared in the room, which must have been one of the world rips Tartarus had mentioned, and we stepped through.

The first thing I noticed was the heat. It felt as though it was a physical thing and it was sucking the moisture right out of your body. I focused on my body temperature however and the air around me started to cool. I then was able to notice that we were in a giant forge. There was tools hanging on a wall, several anvils, and a massive furnace that seemed to dominate the entire room. The floor was a platform made of a dark rock that looked like the basalt that was found in volcanos. The platform was surrounded by a lake of bubbling lava.

We went over to the furnace and the giant set down the blanket he withdrew from it the dual blades and Lucky. He took the two and put them in a pot, Then he reached into a pouch and threw in a hunk of black and bronze metal, which I realized was Celestial Bronze and Stygian Steel, put a lid on it and dropped it into the lava. I made a move to go after it but he stopped me and he'd me back. After a couple of hours of waiting, he reached in and pulled the pot out. All that was left was a pool of then mixed metals. They blended together and became a black, gold, and red mesh, which surprisingly looked amazing together. He took a mold from a shelf, it was one of a pair duel swords. They had a diamond formation at the tip of the blade. On where the hilt was to be there was a spike where the metal would form, allowing for devastating stabbing attacks in close ranges.

Finnoe carefully poured the liquid into the shape not letting a single drop fall. He place the top on the bottom quickly snapping them together making it so that the metal would not run. He placed in the furnace and left it there for quite some time. After some time he pulled it out and placed it on a cooling rack.

Then he turned his attention on my armor. He looked it over, observing the craftsmanship. He took measurements of me and then made adjustments to the suit. He then turned around after what felt like several days, and showed me the finished product. He had changed it so that it was a the same armor until I willed it to become a style of armor that I had never seen before. He described it as being of Chaotic design as all of my items would be. The regular form had stayed the same except he made it easier for me to move around in. The war form was armor with an extra layer of Imperial Gold coating the chest area and around the shoulder blades were rising extra plates. It thinned out around the abdomen area and became Corrupted Chaos for the pant legs and boots and it was all connected. In the middle of the chest was a Stygian Steel omega with greek markings of magic etched into it. The hood became a helm that covered my entire face and its design was of a head covering of Corrupted Chaos and a ingrown crown of Imperial Gold. Also, it had the Ring of Gyges absorbed into the metal, so I had the power of invisibility.

Chaotic Crisis and Corrupted Chaos, Finnoe taught me, were mixes of all the blessed metals in a precise order and heat and then combined and blessed by Chaos on Mt. Krac in Chaos' domain. Corrupted Chaos was a surprisingly flexible metal which made it perfect for armor, while Chaotic Crisis is the hardest material discovered so far so perfect for weapons. We then focused on making me a shield. He took another mold from the rack. This one was of a shield that was in the shape of a triangle with spikes surrounding the outer edge. The points were rounded into curves. It had the impression of greek omega in the center marking me as the Omega Knight. He poured gold into the omega and then put Chaotic Crisis as the majority, the spikes however were Stygian Steel.

As he put it on the cooling rack as well he took my bow and quiver. He saw that they already disappeared and repeated at will, so he took the wood part of the bow and replaced it with Tinted Crisis, which was Chaotic Crisis mixed with Corrupted Chaos. It gave me much more range as the bow would not snap under my strength, but also flexible enough to let the arrow fly. The quiver however he left the same.

The Minotaur's Axe was melted down and was then remade out of Chaotic Crisis. It made it a lot easier to wield and a much faster weapon. Finnoe took one look at Medusa's head and then threw it into the lava and it caught fire then sunk under. He made it obvious that he was not going to get it back and neither was I. The spear from Tartarus was left alone since it was already made acceptably. He made an easy reach for it in the back of Regular Form, while in War Form it was replaced by the Axe.

Then once we had finished, he took my swords and shield off the cooling rack. He opened then and took them out. The finished products were truly stunning. The Shield shrunk down to a gauntlet while the swords stayed in the regular shapes and were magically returned to their sheaths after a period of time. They still had the power of Hera on them, but it all the items now coursed with the powers of Chaos.

Finally, Finnoe sat back and looked over his work, and after a couple tweaks he was satisfied. "Now go back to Chaos, he has a weapon to use now." And he chuckled, a deep sound that only came from millennia of life, "Use the swords they can cause World Rips for you, and tell Chaos, I deem you ready."

And with that he waved me away and I drew my swords slicing through the air and I could see Chaos' palace through it. I stepped through feeling ready for whatever the world through at me.


	9. The First Kill

I stepped through and found that Chaos had gone, but Shadow was still there resting. He seemed to have grown which puzzled me.

"Chaos, where are you." I called and it echoed throughout the halls. A rip appeared and Chaos stepped through. "There you are it's been long enough."

"Long enough." I asked questionably, "How long have I been there?"

"In earth time several months, but however time was frozen else where so your mission was not impeded." Chaos answered. I whistled when he said months but then again we did spend quite a while forging.

"So I hear you are ready?" Chaos asked.

"Indeed, my Lord." I replied.

"Very well then, your mission is simple. Find the creatures that should have been put to rest eons ago and banish them to the deepest crevices of Tartarus, now go."

I drew my swords and with a final nod to Chaos, a whistle signaling Shadow to follow, and a slice I traveled to Earth. The thing that shocked me the most was sunlight. I had not truly seen the sun for almost 2/3 of a year. My eyes quickly adjusted and I scanned my surroundings. I was in a giant wheat field and I saw a mansion in the distance. I sprinted towards it, with Shadow on my heels. There were giant walls with threatening looking turrets lined on top, it all sounded so familiar. Then I remembered.

This was King Midas' home, and he had hindered several demigods on their trips. He also trapped several, so I decided it was time to pay the King a visit. I drew my bow and put a sun arrow in each of the turrets frying the inside. I then jumped over he wall, doing a backflip while in air, to avoid a incoming javelin. I drew Justice and sliced through the metal coating of the machine, like it was butter. Shadow barked to distract the other machines when then he shadow traveled so that they end shooting themselves.

I sprang backwards as I plunged an exploding dagger into the circuits. I rolled to minimize the effect the explosion had on me. I strutted up to the front door, and sliced straight the hinges, and it fell to the ground with a thud. I walked through the main entrance and called, "Midas show your face, you coward." I then deflected and arrow from my left with Silence and threw a dagger, the concealed archer fell from his hiding place to the ground with a thud.

"Very well, I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard an exasperated voice from a room on the second floor. "But come on I'm just a frail old man demigod, you wouldn't harm me."

"I wouldn't if you hadn't caused all this trouble Midas, but I fear that it is necessary for you to return to hell." I answered with conviction.

"Fine may I ask your name, and maybe a request." Midas asked.

"The name's Omega and what is your request, and make it quick my patience is wearing thin."

"We'll I see that your a knight from the insignia on your chest, so I challenge you to a duel, or do you not have the courage." Midas taunted.

"Do not tease me old man, very well I accept your challenge." And I slung my shield ,from its position on my back, to my arm bearing the mark of Omega.

"Oh it is not I that you shall being fighting, son you get another victim." He called out to behind him.

A figure clad in gold jumped off the banister, and landed rolling and came up in a fighting position. He had full armor on, and brandished a sword and shield, and he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Now this is more fair, eh." Midas commented.

I glared up at him and then back at my opponent. He had begun his advance, and I decided to don my War Form. My clothes shimmer with a black engulfment and then I changed forms. I felt the weight change as my spear was exchanged for the axe, I knew that this was gonna be a sword fight though.

In my change my opponent hesitated for a second, which I instantly used to my advantage. I launched a barrage of attacks on him, slashing this way and that not letting him recover. I stroke down on him with the hilt spike, crushing through his last defense and driving him backwards. He fell down, and I saw him lying there hopeless his word lying several feet away and out of reach. I was about ready to slice downward when I saw his eyes. I realized that he was no older than I and that he was just doing what he was ordered. I saw a chance for a valuable ally, and I held out my hand to him.

"Join me and I will spare you, become a warrior of Chaos. Fight for good by our own rules." I offered.

The face inside the helm seemed puzzled at first, here he was lying defenseless and this man offers him freedom from his tyrannical father. He needed no prompting he got up and removed his helm. He then looked at his father, and knelt down in front of the stranger. "I pledge myself to your service, Omega. My life is now yours, I do your will."

I was pleased that he had accepted and asked him, "What is your name?"

"I am Lityerses, my lord." Lityerses answered.

"To wipe you of your past evils, you shall now be known as Ronan the avenger." I said with authority.

He seemed to like his new name and nodded. "Now lets take care of him shall we." As he motioned to Midas.

"I got this," I said, "Shadow sick him." And Shadow went racing after Midas and after a few minutes we heard a triumphant bark ring through the house. We raced to where it was and found Shadow sitting on top if Midas not allowing him to move.

"Midas I banish you to deepest chasms of Tartarus where you shall never return, burn in hell." And with that I pressed my palm into his forehead burning an Omega into it. He convulsed for a few seconds then lay still. Finally, his body disintegrated into nothing but his clothes.

Ronan found no problem with this and had already left the room to go collect his belongings. I scavenged through Midas' paperwork looking for anything of use. I found that he had shipped several crates to the downtown New Orleans area, it is where we would head next. Ronan reappeared with his few belongings and a suitcase. I then told him what was to happened. I told him that he would go to Chaos and pledge his allegiance then he would be prepared with the weapons of Chaos. Then when I was finished with my final assessment we would be reunited.

Ronan did not object in the slightest bit. He simply nodded and followed me out of the house. I created a world rip for him, and said farewell. Once he had gone I turned back to the house, I decided on a plan of action and summoned fire from the palms of my hands. I threw the orbs at the mansion and they exploded quickly catching fire to the intricate wood designs. I turned and sprinted away, then expanding my winds I glided over the land. Shadow ran on the ground, keeping pace.


	10. Tri Mission

**A/N hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all your continued support so enjoy**

Before I went to New Orleans however, I received a special mission from Chaos to take out the horrors of the Bermuda Triangle. I had to start with Scylla and Charybdis and free up that section to actually get into the terror. Once I had finished I would receive a new power and training in the void.

I teleported to the entrance and summoned a boat made of Chaotic Crisis. I sailed first to the domain of Charybdis to dispose of the beast. When I had sailed close enough I could hear the noise of the ocean being sucked in and then the whoosh as it was released. I saw her and she was just as ugly as I remembered, however this time I was no longer intimidated.

I directed the ship towards her and braced for the moment where I would lose control of the waters surrounding me. I felt the giant pull catch my ship and suck it inwards to Charybdis. I aired for the right moment to gain the right velocity and launch me to her landing me on her disgusting body.

I held myself in position until, finally it was the perfect time for the distance needed and I sprung from the boat launching myself towards her with great force. I drew my swords midair and held them out in front of me ready for them to be plunged into the flesh. I got closer and closer until I crashed right on course bitching the swords into her lower abdomen. I heard the putrid smell of burning flesh as the swords caught fire within her.

I used my swords to climb my way up the mountain of a creature and finally I reached her head. I took off my gloves and pressed my palm into her forehead causing Charybdis to stop sucking in the water and then lie still as she died when the Omega burnt into her face. Her body began to glow white as her essence was being sucked down into Tartarus. Knowing what would happen before long, I sprung from my perch and jumped into my boat. I urged the seas around me getting much distance, then I turned the boat around and watched as Charybdis imploded on herself and the sea around her was sucked inward with unmatched speed. Then just as sudden the sea rushed back outward and finally the water was still.

I rested for a moment and then set out for the lair of Scylla, changing into my War Form along the way. I had a risky plan in mind and I knew if I wanted to avoid being torn to shreds, I would have to be well protected. My plan was actually quite simple I would sail up to Scylla cliff, hide under my boat and wait for Scylla to attack and then become frustrated and bring the entire boat up with me with it.

As the distance between me and the cliff shortened I prepared to go under. I checked my supplies and dove over the side willing a warrior to form out of sea mist and seemingly row the boat along. I heard the slithering of scales being uncoiled and dragging across the ground. I prepared myself underneath for the attack to begin and soon felt the bullet fast thudding of the heads hitting the vessel above me. The heads soon slowed and then tensed as they sprang downwards and clamped their jaws firmly on the sides of the boat and then bungee back up nearly yanking my arms out of their sockets.

The boat began to raise up slowly and gradually got higher and higher, as did the level of my adrenaline. By the time we had almost reached the top I was tense as a spring ready to uncoil and fight something. The boat clanged against the overhang and rockd back and forth almost causing me to fall. Finally after several close calls the boat was hoisted upwards and left resting on the edge.

Scylla spit acid from her throat which it the Crisis but then just dripped off. I braced myself and broke from my cover. I ducked instinctively as I heard the hiss of acid, and rolled over to her right. I stabbed her in the torso with Justice and made it catch flame. I made a move to slash at one of her heads, but I nearly broke my arm because the sword was stuck fast in the beast. I yanked on it once more, but to no avail. I instead brandished Silence to block a bite from one of her several heads.

I rolled backwards to avoid another round of acid, and hid behind a jutting rock formation. I severed a couple heads when they dared to venture into the exposed area and reach of my sword. I realized that since Justice was stuck that it wouldn't return so I slipped my shield on and steadied my breathing. I focused on the blade and heated a fire of unmeasurable heat and it started burning bright white. I launched a volley of sudden, quick stabs and slashes until I slashed to far and once again got it buried in Scylla's side. I dodged back and surveyed the damage. The majority of Scylla's heads were severed and the stumps burned.

I brandished my axe from my back and flung my shield at her hoping to make it flinch. It worked and I jumped up summoning a coating of blinding fire around the blade, and slammed downwards with my axe crashing downwards with amazing force. The axe cut straight through the torso and severed the body in half. Both sides crashed downwards, but because she was an immortal she would later implode on herself instead of turning into dust.

"Two down, one to go," I said and looked at the ship. I decided that it would be best just to create a world rip and leave the boat for the servants of Chaos to take care of. I gathered my swords and shields, and took out a jar that I had prepared before and punctured the covering with one of Scylla's fangs. Green and purple liquid became to fill the jar as I went to every head and drained the poison. I had a feeling that I would have to use it at some point, so I felt as though I should be prepared. I spun on my heels, created a world rip and traveled to the island of Polyphemus.

I saw the familiar terrain but the greenery was completely different. The trees were dead and the grass was a dead brown and it dissolved dust when I touched it. I saw what remained of the sheep herd. There were bone white skeletons littering the place with bugs crawling around searching for any last remaining morsel of meat. I flew across the great ravine for he had still not repaired the bridge. I soared up to the boulder and saw that it was open so I traveled warily inside. I saw a great mass move in the dark corner of the room and saw that it was Polyphemus.

"Who's there," the pathetic voice asked.

I first considered my response and then said with complete defiance, "Nobody."

The change in the beast was instant, he picked up what was nearest to him which was a giant boulder and hurled it with terrible speed at me. "I will kill you for what you've done to me Perseus Jackson." I backed up as he said my true name without even knowing me in the first place.

"Yes I know who you are you insolent child, Mother Gaia often mutterers to me telling me what I must do to gain back my islands prosperity. She tells me that I must sail across the sea and sacrifice you to her for your immortal blood will fill her. She would once again become powerful and put an end to you wretched humans." And with that closing remark he threw another bolder at me.

I rolled to the right and blended into the shadows and stabbed him in the side causing the golden ichor to pour out. He bent over I brought my elbow down painfully on his spine hearing a crunching sound which cause him to plummet to the floor. I decided to give the beast one last piece of info so that I could completely wipe my trail.

"Percy Jackson is no more, I have conquered him. He is gone and dead, tell that to Gaia." And with that I pierced him in the back pinning him to the ground. I put my palm on his forehead and burned the omega sign in. His body started to shrink until it was nothing at all. I drew my sword from the ground and world ripped away to where I would collect my prize from Chaos.


	11. Magic

"So you have defeated the Triangle I see, many will be grateful to you on earth." Chaos said as I entered the room.

"I want nothing of Earth, it has wronged me, I am simply following orders my lord." I replied.

"Very well, I figure you have come to claim your prize, yes?" Chaos asked.

"Yes my lord, I will do all that is possible to become truly powerful."

"Remember Omega, with great power comes even greater responsibility." Chaos reminded me.

"Yes my lord, I understand. But I also know that I was meant for something and I want to do all that I can to prepare for that."

"Very well, Suno!" He called.

"Yes my lord?" Came the reply as a man opened the doorway and stepped inside. He took one look at me and then backed away. "Master..." He said heavily, but then stopped himself as he looked at Chaos. I turned back to see what Chaos was doing, but he was just sitting there on his throne. "Odd," I thought to myself.

"No Suno you must being thinking of someone else." Chaos said with force.

"Of course my lord I now see my mistake. What am I needed for sir." Suno said as he bowed.

"I need you to escort Mr. Omega here to his tutor." Chaos said with authority in his voice.

"Yes sir, right away sir." and with that Suno spun on his heels and held the door open for me and with and goodbye nod to Chaos I followed Suno out the door. Once we were out of earshot of the throne room I turned to Suno and asked, "Why did you call me Master as though we had met before.

"I'm sorry sir I simply mistook you for someone else I knew please do not worry about it." and he made it clear that he did not want to continue the topic so I let the subject drop. I did however have two other questions, "Suno you wouldn't perhaps where Ronan is, he's a boy that is about my height and looks the same age.

"Yes, Sir. Ronan is training very hard as we speak with our greatest fighters. He mumbles often in his sleep though, which is weird because don't you do the same? But I do have some important information to tell you about Ronan. Did you know he was a son of Hades, Midas was only his adopted father."

I was taken back by this information, but since I have become the Assassin of Chaos I had learned to remain unemotional at all times. But it did explain the black armour that he packed, when I saw it he hurriedly hid it from sight. "Hmm that is indeed interesting, I was not informed of this."

"We had no idea either until when he summoned his sword it changed into Stygian Steel and he was claimed mysteriously, it happened once he was sent to Earth so Chaos summoned him back immediately and cloaked him as well from the Gods."

"Very well, but I have another question do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"I do sir, but I am strictly not allowed to tell you, you are to find out by yourself." I accepted his response for after working for Chaos for quite some time, your missions are often quite mysterious.

We rounded a bend in the hallway and we found ourself facing a door with the greek sign μαγεία. I did not recognize the sign so I did not know what to expect, and I knew Suno would just give me the same answer as before if I asked him. Suno brought out a credit card shaped thing and placed it on the base of the door which had a little indention. The door glowed green and vanished as if it had never been there. A voice from in the wall said, "Hello Suno Thread." The name sounded extremely familiar, but I brushed the thought aside.

Suno stepped over the threshold, but motioned for me to stop and wait. He walked forward, but with before he could give me further instructions the door reappeared. I was stunned for a second not knowing what to do the I put my palm on the door because I felt a sudden urge to. The door once again glowed green and this time it said, "Welcome back Sir Alexander it is nice to see you again." I had no clue who the machine was talking about, but before I could ponder the thought for too long Suno came back and hurriedly ushered me inside. He was smiling to himself though as if he was giddy.

We were in a large circular area with several gizmos lying on tables. Suno led me over to one where a man was bent over studying a something through a telescope that would have made NASA drool. "Amazing isn't it," he said directed towards us.

"What is?" I asked him.

"Just the moon and the skies and stars. Our solar system is a magical, mystical place full of mysteries and unknown phenomenons. But enough about my work and more on you Perseus Jackson, or shall I call you Omega." The man asked stepping away from the telescope.

"Omega will suffice for Percy Jackson exists no longer, and you are?" I said making it clear to not push the Percy thing.

"Me, ha I am a simple man, you know me probably by my wife, Hecate. After all she was a hit with the Greeks, where as I enjoyed a colder climate, where I met some strange people who were superstitious indeed. The Norse people were very believing and awed by my tricks however." The man said with a twisty smile on his face. "This made me quite popular and then I was found by our friend Chaos and offered a job."

The man was trying to throw me off and test my wit, but I was not born yesterday. I connected all the facts. Hecate was the goddess of magic, he was popular amongst the Norse people, and he was good enough at what he did to catch the attention of Chaos. Then realization struck me, before me stood the Norse God Loki. Since he was not my god however I felt no inclination to bow down before him so I simply nodded my head to show that I understood and said, "It's an honor to meet you Loki."

"So you are as cunning and quick-witted as they say, impressive indeed. Usually it takes even my people longer to connect the clues, but your kind never recognize me. How did you become so knowledgable, boy?" Loki asked

I remembered how Annabeth and I used to spend the cold nights after the giant war together curled up under a blanket by a warm fire and she would read me stories until I slowly drifted off to sleep. Before I could fall asleep however she would whisper "Good night Seaweed Brain." This memory jogged the interior struggle that was arising in myself. Ever since the day I was banished, when I looked back on that moment, I picked out little details that never made sense. Like why when the Gods appeared, they and Annabeth had eyes that glowed a dull yellow, all except for Athena. And why in the weeks leading up to the incident Annabeth seemed to be having memory problems, which was completely unlike her because she never forgot anything. Loki spoke again and I was forced out of the state and focused on him.

"Hmm, oh I have just traveled a lot and picked up info along the way." I said to answer his question.

"Very well, so now I know why you are here and why Chaos sent you to me, but as I have told him before it is simply impossible to tutor you while you are like this. You simply do not contain the necessary energy to fulfill the task." Loki explained.

"With all due respect sir, I have all the necessary energy within me, I can make anything possible with time and practice. Now I know not what Chaos sent me here to do, but I will not return to him until I have at least attempted to complete his ask." I told him.

"Boy please, I know my magic and I simply cannot feel it within you and if it is there it is very faint, you are not the one containing the power." Loki explained.

"Please..."

"No, and that is final I want you back to Chaos to continue your training." Loki ordered and I followed Suno out the open door.  
"What was he talking about, not being the one who contains the power?" I Suno as soon as the door closed behind us.

"I do not know Loki is a very mysterious man who keeps his secrets to himself..." But he trailed off as if he knew more but he was keeping it from me.

"Very well, what should we do now?" I asked not knowing if we should just return to Chaos.

He confirmed my suspicion by saying, "I don't not feel as though we should return to Chaos so quickly, come with me I have an idea." He led me down a plethora of hallways and I soon lost my way in the maze. We arrived at a doorway and above there was a plaque that read Sir Alexander's quarters. The name was the same as what the machine said back at Loki's. Suno tried to swipe his cad against the door, but it emitted a sound that sounded strangely like a buzzer denying him access.

I suddenly had the urge to punch my fist against the door with such power I had never known. The door stood strong but it rippled across as if it was a liquid, it started glowing gold and it folded in on itself expanding outwards. I looked at Suno who looked like he expected this to happen, but he quickly masked it with surprise. He motioned for me to step through the doorway and when I did the lights flared on with surprising radiance, illuminating the room. Actually to call it a simple room would not do it justice, it was a massive open area furnished for living. I felt as though I was finally home and at peace. I brushed my hands against the walls and I felt sicker than anything ever. I felt pains ripping through my body cause my vision to turn red. I saw my blood turn black in my veins and could feel my wings sprouting out. Faintly I could hear Suno yelling for help in the background but it felt as if he was miles away. My mind was dissolving into a useless mush and my sanity was crumbling. I screamed an inhuman cry and from pain and exhaustion I finally slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Revalation

I woke in a bed and a room that I didn't recognize, and I was in a momentarily sense of panic. I had a fleeting memory of what had happened the night before it left, leaving me grasping for a source of info to fill the gap in my memory. Nothing came flooding back however, so I sat up and looked over the room. It looked slightly childish with toys lying on the floor surrounding a open toy chest. On the walls there were posters of superheroes and they were painted a simple blue and red.

A fact flew to my mind and it was that I hadn't slept for about a week. And though I was able to sustain and perform without the rest, I felt extremely refreshed and my senses were heightened to an extreme amount. I rolled out of bed and found myself clothed in a pair of red, black, and gold silk pajamas. I found my usual attire freshly pressed and washed and donned including my sword belt. I exited through an open door and headed down a corridor and through several doorways. I eventually found my way back to Chaos' throne room. Shadow was lying there on his dog bed and was chewing on a bone of some sort. I walked up and scratched behind his ears and his tail waved in response. As I was hunched over petting Shadow, Chaos opened a rift and stepped through.

"I see that you have now awoken from your nap Omega, this is good how do you feel and do you remember anything." He asked

"I feel extremely refreshed to answer your first question, and no I only have fleeting glimpses of what occurred, do you know?" I questioned.

"Not nearly as much as I should," he said underneath his breath, "No my boy I am unaware of what happened, all I know is Suno brought you in asleep and asked for you to be put in a bed."

By the way Chaos hesitated and the expression on his face, I knew he was lying to me, but I decided not to push the fact because I trusted him. "Shame if you figure anything out..." I said.

"You'll be the first to know." He interrupted, "Now that your rested are you ready to continue your journeys on earth?"

"Indeed I am, I've been itching for a good fight lately."

"Very well, your assignment is to go to New Orleans and take out the Monster Headquarters in a warehouse called Skull Hangers, once completed come back and relay the news to me."

"As you wish my liege," and rift travelled to the city.

New Orleans was not as I imagined. Yes, it was crowded like New York, but in difference the city was full of life and bustling. People acknowledged one another and unlike in New York they actually cared and smiled. I didn't stick out however in the crowd for there was the majority were wearing weird clothing. I wandered around looking for the warehouse district, searching for a place called the Skull Hangers. I walked around for a good hour until finally I bumped into a man. He spoke in a language I didn't understand and I asked, "Skull Hangers?" He pointed down to a warehouse that looked like it was relatively new. I thanked him and walked to where he pointed. At first glance it looked like all the rest, but under closer examination I saw the differences. On the door there was the greek word death spray-painted. There were large gouges into the door and if something had tried to claw it's way in. The building itself seemed to smell of evil, for there was a distinctive stank in the air.

I drew Justice and summoned fire through it, and proceeded to slice a hole big enough for me to fit through. It cut like butter and soon the job was done. I then slung my shield from my shoulder to my forearm. I started forward cautiously and ducked into the hole.

Inside the warehouse was completely dark and my sword made a ring of light around me. I extinguished the flame so that I was then left in darkness. However my eyes, now that the light was not obscuring them from adjusting, pierced through the darkness allowing me to see as though I was in the daylight. I saw machine parts lying in a corner to my left. Then my attention was drawn to a sudden movement on the loft above the ground. Whatever had made the movement however disappeared, but as I was looking upwards I saw why they called the place Skull Hangers. The ceiling was lined was tons of bony remains of bodies, some human others not. They all had a wicked look upon the skulls which were all looking downwards. I heard a clanging noise to my right and I swung to the source, and it turned out to be a cyclops flipping a giant switch. I threw what I had in my hand at him, which turned out to be Justice, and it sunk deep into its gut. He slumped backwards and hit a button causing the lights to flip on. I was momentarily blinded while once again my eyes adjusted, but when they had it was not a pretty sight, I was surrounded by tons of monsters. They all were obviously itching to attack, but something held them back as if an invisible force was controlling them. Then the section of monsters in front of me parted and let a figure through. It was Enchida and her "sonny" the Chimera.

"Well I'll be is that you Percy Jackson long time no see, and don't even try and stay under the ruse of being this Omega, my Sonny never forgets the smell of someone's blood."

"Silence you miserable creature!" I shouted with the utmost authority and monsters cringed before me, but Enchida stood her ground and laughed. "Ha we'll see who's miserable after this." And snapped her fingers. The monsters charged with bloodlusting ferocity. There were monsters I had never seen before and many were horribly disfigured. I sliced through hordes of monsters cutting one down after another. Through the gaps I saw the Chimera circling waiting for the moment to pounce. I had other monsters to worry about however and I went back to fighting. My motions became second instinct as I repeated over and over slash, duck, stab, roll, jab. The numbers were lessening to a point where I could actual move around a bit and almost reach Enchida. As I sliced open the last Gorgon I felt an sharp pain in my calf and felt venom shoot up my leg. I fell to my knees and uttered a whimper of shock. Behind me stood the Chimera with his serpent tail buried in my leg. Enchida walked up swaying her hips in a victorious manner.

"Aww poor Percy Jackson how the great fall."

Her pitying tone enraged me making my blood pound in my ears. I felt dark power course through me and I felt words roll off my tongue that I had no control over.

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WEAK NAME AS PERCY JACKSON, I AM ABYSS THE CHAMPION OF DARKNESS, MAGE OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND REAPER OF WEAK SOULS, I AM OMEGA THE BRINGER OF JUSTICE, TIME, AND DEATH, I AM NEBULA THE WARRIOR KING OF THE SKIES, CONTROLLER OF SPACE, BANISHER OF EVIL. I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY ONE AS PUNY AND INSIGNIFICANT AS YOURSELF.**" And while I was shooting this I began to grow in size until I was easily 7 foot and radiating a aura of pure majesty. I reached back and yanked the Chimera out of my leg and felt no pain. I then proceeded to summon black fire from my hands and force it down the Chimera's throat. His eyes bulged and he writhed in absolute pain. I ended his suffering by severing his head from his body with Justice.

I turned on Enchida who was attempting to flee. I teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. I lifted her into the air and stared deeply into her eyes burning her soul from the inside until all I was holding was the empty husk. I tossed it to one side and once again fell to my knees. I felt so much power coursing inside me I felt as though I would explode. It channeled in the core of my body. I felt as though if I held it much longer I would die. I heard an inner voice say, "Not yet." And with that it all streamed out in a golden beam heading skywards. Then with all the energy drained out of me and I collapsed foreword.


	13. Questions

I woke in a ring of black and gold flames with a huge scorched circle on the ground. I rocked up on my heels and observed the damage that I had caused when I was in my state of rage. The warehouse was hanging in tatters and there was strange markings all over the wall and they glowed slightly. I had a raging headache, but unlike the night before I had complete memory of what had happened. I pondered what the voice meant by when he said, "Not yet." I must have sat there for several hours for when I got up and exited the warehouse the sun was near setting. I traveled to the edge of the water and sat down on the dock and dangled my feet above the ocean. The ocean reminded me of happier times, but I brushed the feelings away, remembering what his father had done to me.

As I sat there a man came and sat next to me. He sat there for a while not saying a word. He looked at me after a while, but he was unable to see my face for it was coved in darkness by my hood. He reached up to brush it back, but I grabbed his wrist and said in a terrifying voice, "Do not even attempt it mortal." And I spat out the last word making him cringe.

"Do not slenderize me boy, I am not a mere mortal, what are you a Demi-god. I am more great and powerful than you shall ever be." I turned to him and saw that he did indeed radiate energy, power from that of the sea. I drew my swords and said, "Very well prove it." I stood up and backed away getting into a defensive position.

"Boy I do not wish to fight you, it will not end well." The mysterious man said and he turned to the sea. "I'm not giving you an option." I replied.

"Ahh, very well." And he stood up. He turned and his clothes shifted into armor of blue and black." The black part of it looked extremely familiar, but before I could put my finger on it, a trident made of steel ice was launched and I barely dodged it. It hit the warehouse behind me and the wall caved in on itself and it collapsed. I realized that he was a much more powerful enemy then I at first realized so I quickly shifted armor. When I had finished I barely once again dodged an incoming projectile. I then closed the distance between us and began a barrage of attacks. The stranger replied quickly with a sword of his own and matched my moves. He then took control of the battle and he began attacking offensively. He battered me back and forth without mercy. To end the battle he freighted left and then swung right causing me to lose my footing and fall to the ground. I was lying on the ground, berating myself for being overconfident. He said, "Remove your helm boy, for I want to see my opponent who fought well."

"I refuse," I said, hoping to retain some of my dignity and not allowing my opponent complete victory. I then felt myself lose all control of my limbs and my arms acted against me lifting themselves to my helm, and lifted it causing it to release and then removed the helm. I still had my head facing downwards, so he told me, "Lift your head boy." I refused once again and he sighed, "Boy won't you ever learn." The unwillingly my head began to rise. My eyes met his straight on and a surge of memory ran through me. The man had confidence in his eyes but then realization seized him. In a breathy voice he uttered, "Brother?  
He staggered backwards and then turned and dove into the sea. I was unable to follow because he still had control over my body. I was unable to fully comprehend what had transpired and I was in total shock. After the sun had fully set I could feel the strangers grip lessening over me. I was finally able to channel enough strength from the moon, a special gift from Artemis, to break free of my mental bonds. While I was restrained I had figured out a plan of action and started towards the sea. Poseidon had some questions to answer, and he would indeed answer them.

I did a perfect dive into the water and propelled myself forward through the water like a torpedo. My eyes pierced through the darkness and scanned the ocean floor for the underwater kingdom. I searched for quite a while and finally my efforts were rewarded. I found a merman on guard duty patrolling the secret entrance. I drew two knives from my pouch and prepared to throw them. Then last second remembered that this man had done nothing wrong and my quarrel was not with him. Instead I replaced the knives and summoned electricity in an air bubble around my hand. I shadowed traveled behind the guard and placed my hand on his neck. He jolted once and then sank to the ground unconscious I dragged him to the side and removed his uniform and donned it myself. With the underwater helmet upon my head and I tied his wrists with rope. I then froze the rope to a nearby rock and left him there.

I opened the hatch and swam down the tunnel leading to the main courtyard. It was amazing, an entire civilization had sprung up since my last visit and there were families everywhere. There were children playing in the park and shrieks of laughter. It reminded me of my own childhood before my mom had married Smelly Gabe. I was shaken out of the trance by an older voice behind me shout, "Lieutenant!"

I turned to the voice and saw an severe looking merman swimming toward me and wagging his finger. "Get over here and listen." I swam over to where he was and saluted him saying, "Yes Sir!" because it felt right.

"Smart one huh, ha very well your now on guard duty for Poseidon's chambers. Now get going!" And he pointed.

I smiled underneath the mask for it was exactly what I needed and I swam in the direction he had pointed. It led me to a corridor and I traveled down it and I came to a giant sea green door. I looked around and saw that no one was watching. I shadow traveled underneath the crack and then materialized on the other side. I found Poseidon, Triton, and a cyclops leaning over a table observing something. Triton and Poseidon were arguing about something. I snuck up behind them to listen in. "Father listen the boy was unimportant and I said I was sorry. Now please will stop feeling bad for him, he was much too arrogant anyway."

"No I refuse to forgive you," At first I thought they were talking about me until, "Zanier was a great kid and he deserved your respect. Actually I have an idea ha, brilliant I must talk to Zeus, meeting dismissed."

Triton and the cyclops swam out another door and it left Poseidon sitting there alone. I swam up to a nearby column and hid behind it waiting for the right moment. But so etching gave me away and Poseidon turned to my hiding place trident in hand and said, "Who's there." He blasted a column to my left and I decided I needed to silence him before someone came. I lifted the spear off my back and flipped it to the trident side. I launched it with precise accuracy and it flew fast as light through the water propelled by the strength I had gained during training. It slammed into Poseidon and carried him back with his legs in the two spaces. Then I followed up by throwing two knives slamming into his sleeves and pinning him to the marble wall. I stepped out from behind the column and shot four arrows, pinning his flowing garment to the wall as well as landing right beside his ears nicking them. The golden ichor flowed out of the wounds and e gasped in shock at what had occurred. With my hood secured to make sure my identity was concealed, I walked up to him with my swords drawn. Seeing him there helpless made me angry that I had once honored and revered this man. I swatted his stomach with the flat side of my blade and he uttered an oof. In a voice that was a mere whisper he asked, "Who are you."

I ignored his question and held my blade against his neck, "Better question besides Percy Jackson and Zanier have you had any sons in the past 30 years."

He seemed baffled by this question, but he responded, "No."

"Damn it!" And I punched the wall leaving a crater.

"Who are you," he asked once again.

I placed my palm on his forehead and bashed it against the wall. He slumped down losing consciousness. "My name is Omega, and you will regret I was ever born."


End file.
